The Truth
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: When Eren starts High School, his former life of stopping giant monsters with his brothers ends, and a new one begins. Will he be able to come clean to the girl he met? Or will he find out what really happened to his Sister? AoT Highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This took so long to write, I doubted that it would even get finished...but now, it's part of my new series! Also, I'll be writing this and awaiting the return of my Fiancee's internet...if you can read this, hon, this story is for you!**

* * *

_"__Eren, get up, it's about to smash you."_ Spoke my Dad through the headset on my ear. I opened my eyes, and saw the giant crab thing I was fighting was about to swing its claw at my head. I shifted my leg up, and kicked it away, sending the thing into a building. I stood back up, my 15-meter tall body matching its height.

"Got it, and I have a clear shot. Can I take it down?" I asked him, raising my arms.

_"Negative. Reiner's coming in and taking it out. __Hold it off until he gets there." _He said.

"I have a clear shot!" I said, ducking under a swing it launched at me.

"_I said wait for Reiner!" _ He said. I blocked yet another hit, then decided for him.

"I have a shot, and I'm taking it!" I shouted, raising a punch to my side, about to unleash it, when something knocked it in the face, sending it into a building. I looked at it and saw the armor-plating covered body of Reiner. "Dammit, I had him!" I shouted.

"_Yeah, and we got our orders. Now, head back to the house while Bert and I take this guy out!" _Reiner said to me, I was about to respond when a giant creature with no skin and exposed muscles throw the now headless crab thing down to us.

"Dammit Bertholt! I had him!" I said into the earpiece.

_"Eren, we have our orders...now, let's go home."_He spoke through his mouthpiece.

* * *

"Why is it that when another one of those monsters comes out, I never take it down? I'm just as good as Reiner or Bertholt! I can do this, Dad!" I exclaimed at him, pissed as soon as I had gotten home.

"I don't deny that you have strength Eren. However, you still don't have full control over it all! You could hurt someone if you lose full control!" Grisha told me.

"But I've improved my control! I don't have episodes like that one with the shark thing!" I said.

"Eren, the fact that you are so arrogant shows me that you are unable to do such a thing. Now, get ready with your brothers, it's almost time for school." He said. I growled, then went to my room, packing my bag. High School was about to start for me, and since it would be my Freshman year, it'd also get the most hectic as I adjusted to a new schedule. I threw my bag into the car and hopped into the backseat, Bertholt in the Driver's seat and Reiner in the Passenger's seat, as is our normal driving habits.

"Why can't we just use our forms to get to school? We'd save money on gas!" I asked them.

"You know Dad's rule, little bro. No unauthorized transformations." Reiner said, looking back at me. "You know why we have that now."

"...I'm not like Annie..." I said, noticing Bert's grip on the wheel tightening at the mention of her name. "...sorry Bert..."

"...the point is, we aren't going to use our powers until we need to, and we can't let anyone see us do this...got it?..." Bert said to us.

"I know, I know..." Reiner said.

"...fine..." I said, seeing us pull up to the school.

* * *

"Okay...first period, Math..." I said, carrying my backpack, looking at the map Reiner drew for me to navigate the school. I was so busy looking at that, I didn't notice that I bumped into someone, sending us both down to the ground. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed, picking up my map and seeing some books. I looked at the person I bumped into to see a short boy, blonde haired, who was trying to carry them all.

"Oh man, this is so bad, I'm gonna be late on my first day and-" The boy was saying before I cut him off.

"Hey man, chill, it was an accident. Here." I said, picking up his lost book.

"T-thanks...sorry, It's my first day in High School, and I'm nervous." He explained to me.

"Eh, same here. My name's Eren." I said to him, holding out my free hand.

"I-I'm Armin...Armin Arlert." He explained.

"Alright Armin, where is your first class?" I asked him, showing him my map.

"Oh, uh, right there, C-7. Math." He said to me.

"Oh, well that's my class too. Come on, let's head to it." I said, walking in that direction.

* * *

After that godawful Math class, which I'm certain the Teacher shouldn't be in the teaching business, as exclaimed by an angry albino in the class, I went with Armin to our next class, English. Upon entering, plastered on the board was a seating chart, which was similar to the last class. "Let's see, I sit here...and you sit at the opposite end of the class, Armin." I said.

"Oh, okay..." Armin said, headed to his seat. I looked at the board and plotted out the desks, looking at the person I was supposed to sit beside to see a beautiful girl.

'Woah...that's Mikasa Ackerman...' I thought, before heading to my seat. "Uh...hi Mikasa..." I said, pronouncing her name "MIKE-asa".

"No, like in Spanish." She said, looking at me, her features showing she has some Asian descent.

"...I'm sorry?" I asked her, sitting beside her. She pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing in neat handwriting.

"Mikasa

Mi casa"

"You say it like you say 'my house' in Spanish. Mi casa." She said.

"Oh...sorry, Mikasa...I'm Eren...Eren Jaeger..." I said, holding out my hand for her to shake. She looked at it, and after a few seconds, she shook it.

"It's alright, Eren..." She said, looking at me as if she knew me.

"...you might have heard of my brothers, Bertholt and Reiner..." I said.

"Oh yeah, those two jocks! They're your brothers? What do you guys do with each other?" She asked me.

Knowing I had to keep a secret, I simply said "We like to practice our wrestling, but I don't get to play..."

"Oh..." She said, as our instructor came into the room. We all pulled out our books, and started to take notes. About halfway into the class, I looked over to Mikasa and noticed her dozing off a little. Watching to make sure the Teacher wasn't looking, I slightly nudged her, trying to wake her up. "Ngh...wha...?" She said, opening her eyes.

"You dozed off a bit..." I said, writing down the stuff on Romantics that was on the board. Mikasa looked at that, then when I finished copying down, tried to look at my paper. "Do you need to copy this?" She nodded, so I slid them to her and let her finish off what she missed. After that lecture, Armin and I checked schedules, and saw that we had the next two classes apart. "See you later, man!" I said, ruffling his bowl-cut hair. Upon getting to the room, I saw Mikasa sitting at a lab table by herself, so I walked over to her. "Mind if I want to sit here?" I asked her.

"No, go ahead." She said, scootching to the wall so that I could sit down. After the class filled in, a woman with goggles, glasses, a lab coat and Auburn hair stumbled in.

"Sorry I'm late, class, just call me Professor Hanji! This is so exciting, learning new things about people!" She exclaimed, dusting off her coat. "I'll start, I'm Hanji, and my husband's a detective. You may know him as Detective Levi." She said. Recognizing that name, I raised my hand.

"You mean he's the guy who's on the hunt for those large creatures that pop up in the middle of town from nowhere?" I asked her, remembering when the man had tried to capture Bert, to no avail.

"Yes, he is! Though he still won't let me name our future kids Sonny and Bean." She said.

"You mean you're pregnant?" Mikasa asked next.

"Yes, actually. In about June, I'll be having my first child..." She said. After this, we all went around and started talking about some things we liked doing, completely neglecting what some other teachers did for their first days.

* * *

After School ended, I was walking to the car, when I noticed Mikasa carrying a large backpack and walking. I ran to her, stopping a few feet beside her.

"Mikasa, what are you doing?" I asked her, stopping her.

"I have to go to my house, it's across town..." She said to me.

"What? No, here." I said, reaching for her backpack and throwing it onto my back, being tossed back a bit before regaining my balance.

"Eren, I'm fine, honest..." She said.

"No, this is at least a 20 pound backpack, and you're walking half across town? No, my brothers can drive us." I said, holding my hand out for her. She looked at it, then gently took it, and I lead her to the car, where Bert and Reiner were waiting.

"Eren, just your first day of school and already you have a Girlfriend?" Reiner teased.

"Mikasa isn't my girlfriend!...she's just a friend...and she lives across town, so do you think we can take her to her place, Bert?" I asked, handing him her backpack.

"Honestly, I don't need a ride..." She said before Bert cut her off.

"Jeez, Miss, this thing is heavy! No way I'm letting you carry this thing on your back all across town! Get in the back!" He said, popping the trunk and putting her bag in. Mikasa said nothing, and slowly got into Bert's car, sliding into the middle seat. I got in beside her, buckling up and setting my bag in the middle seat. As soon as Bert and Reiner got into the car, Bert said "Okay, Miss, where to?"

"Uh...123 Greenhill St..." She said. Bert typed the location into his GPS, then started to drive us there.

"So, Mikasa, was it? How do you now our bro?" Reiner asked.

"Eren sits next to me in English, Anatomy and Health Class..." She said, trying to shrink herself into the seat.

"Oh, that's cool. So, has Eren talked to you about his collection?" Reiner asked her.

"Reiner, shut up!" I said, hitting him in the back of the head.

"...collection?..." She asked me, so I sighed, having to explain.

"...I collect a lot of Fullmetal Alchemist stuff..." I said, hiding my face. I was embarrassed, and going to kick Reiner's ass more so in training later on, until I heard a giggle. I looked at Mikasa and saw she was smiling.

"It's okay, Eren. I like Fullmetal Alchemist too. My favorite character's Alphonse." She said. Eased from that stress, I decided to share.

"My favorite is Winry, because she kicks butt, is tough all by herself, and is very skilled in what she does." I said to her.

"Really?" She said, smiling to me.  
"Yeah...also, the cold weather Automail she made Ed was really interesting!" I said to her. We continued talking about Fullmetal Alchemist all the way to her place, when Bert announced that we were there. I got out of the car and picked up her backpack, walking it to her door with her.

"Thanks for the ride, Eren...do you mind if I ask if you guys can pick me up for school?...I have to leave the house at 6 in order to get to school on time..." She asked me.

"I'll have to talk to Bert and my dad, but I think it can be arranged...if you give me your number, I'll text you after I get the answer." I said to her. She smiled, sat her bag down, pulled out a marker and grabbed my hand, then wrote down a series of numbers.

"This is my cellphone, remember this, okay?" She said. I nodded, then let her get into her house.

"See you tomorrow, Mikasa!" I said to her.

"See you, Eren!" She said, waving to me as Bert, Reiner and I got back into the car and left for home.

* * *

I plopped down on my bed after dinner, having put Mikasa's number into my phone as soon as I got into the car, that way it wouldn't disappear after practice, and asking Grisha about the situation with Mikasa, to tell her his answer.

"_Mikasa, Dad said that he didn't see any problem as long as the car isn't used to make babies." _ I said to her, rolling my eyes at my Father's choice of words, just as my ringtone popped off, showing Mikasa responded.

"_WHAT?! WHY WOULD HE THINK THAT?!" _She asked me.

"_My dad can be an idiot at times...anyway, Bert says to be ready by 7:30, okay?" _I texted her.

"_...I guess I can try that...I'll have to set my alarm though..." _ She texted.

"_Okay...see you, Mikasa!" _ I texted her, pulling up my computer. I was about to play Minecraft when I heard my phone go off again, so I looked to see Mikasa responded.

"_Hey, um...Eren?...do you want to go to like...the movies this weekend or something? I heard that that Captain America movie is supposed to be really good..." _She asked me. I was shocked for a minute, then responded.

"_I think that my Dad wouldn't mind...I'll ask him and tell you tomorrow..." _I told her.

"_Okay..." _She responded.

"_...Mikasa?..." _ I asked her.

"_Yeah?" _ She asked back.

"_Does this count as a date?..."_ I asked her. After about five minutes, I got a response.

"_I...I think so..." _She said.

"_D-Does that mean...we're dating?..." _I asked her. This time, it took ten minutes, but I finally got a response.

"_...do you want to date?" _She asked me. I nearly fell off my bed once she sent this, and it took me a few minutes before I worked up the nerve to answer.

"_...yes..." _I sent back.

"_So, does this mean...I'm your girlfriend?..." _ She asked me.

"_...do you want to be called that right now?..."_ I asked her.

"_...yeah, I don't mind..." _ She said.

"_Then yeah...so, see you tomorrow, Girlfriend?" _I asked her.

"_Yeah, see you..."_ She sent back, then taking a picture of her making a kissing face. Making sure that Reiner nor Bertholt was entering the room, I took a similar picture and sent it to her.

'Tomorrow...I get to see my Girlfriend...' I thought to myself for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Don't go expecting that there'll now be a chapter every week guys for one of my stories. I finished this, and two chapters of MNLR during my six day trip to Pennsylvania. So once the next chapter goes up next week, it'll be a while for me to type another chapter of anything, capiche?**

* * *

I fell to the ground in the arena under our house, shaking off the effects Reiner's punch did to my face.

_"Come on, little bro. Stand up so we can practice. We only got about ten more minutes before we leave to get Mikasa."_ He said through the headset. I looked at him, then exhaled, the steam coming from both of our massive forms- a tradeoff to having these massive bodies.

"Shut up, Reiner! I know that!" I said, rushing him into the wall, before punching him. However, due to the fact that Reiner's massive body sports hard Carbon based armor plating, I didn't do much more than a tickle to him.

_"That all you got?"_ He asked me, so I delivered a kick to his form's region where his genitals would be, if we had dicks in these forms. He went down in a moment, so I backed up. _"Not cool, I thought we agreed to play fair..." _Reiner said to me.

"Enemies don't play fair, remember?" I asked him, before dropping from my body, letting it fall before prying myself out of its neck. I went over to Reiner's body and pulled him out, him holding his package, since the kick I delivered him transferred to his real body.

"Ow..." He groaned as I pulled him away from the training room, our massive forms starting to decompose immediately.

* * *

After picking up Mikasa and getting us to school, we figured out that we only had one class together on this day, since the school had different color days. She and I went off to the one class we had together, seeing it full of computers. We also saw Armin talking to the teacher, the former of which noticed us.

"Eren! How was your day yesterday?" He asked me.

"Oh, it was pretty good. Armin, this is Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa, this is my friend, Armin Arlert." I said, introducing them to each other.

"Pleased to meet you, Armin." Mikasa said.

"Likewise, Mikasa." He said, shaking her hand.

"Alright. So, Armin, why were you talking with the teacher?" I asked him.

"Oh, I was just trying to get an understanding as to what we'll be doing in the class." He said. I nodded, then sat down between him and Mikasa, the latter holding my hand.

"...Mikasa, I'm gonna need to use my hand...okay?" I reminded her.

"Oh, right..." She said, as we started on our project.

* * *

After Animation, I didn't have any other classes on this day with Mikasa, at least not directly. She had the same gym time as me, but a separate class. I noticed this after I came out to the Gym, dressed in Gym clothes which we HAD to wear, and saw Mikasa coming from the other Gym Door. She, Armin and I hung out while they were giving us free time, due to this being our first day here. However, halfway through our fifth walk we had one jerk walk up to Mikasa and ignore Armin and I completely.

"So, little lady, what's a pretty little girl like you doing with these two losers?" He asked her.

"Armin's my friend, and Eren's my Boyfriend." She said, hugging my arm.

"Oh please, you should be my girlfriend, I'll treat you right..." He said to her.

"Hey look buddy, she doesn't like you, so if you don't back off, both she and I will kick your ass while Armin kicks your teeth in, got it?" I threatened him, trying to refrain from biting my hand.

"Oh really, well, it looks like your little friend "Armin" ran off." He said. I looked and saw Armin running for the opposite side of the Gym. At this time, I got a slug to the face. "Take that, you little twerp!" He shouted. I gritted my teeth, got up and raised my fists.

"Try that again, you asshole...I'm gonna kick your ass so hard, they won't be able to air it on the news!" I shouted to him, dodging his next punch, tucking and moving around him. I then punched him in the spine, knocking him off balance.

"Oh you are dead!" He shouted, just before I saw a hand reach in and grab him by the ear.

"Jean Kirschtein, You are in big trouble you little shit!" Coach Pixis said, dragging him along to the door. As he was walking away, I saw Armin walking up.

"I was being smarter and getting a person with more power than us to get rid of the problem, and when I was talking to him, he saw Jean punch you." He explained.

"Thanks Armin..." I said, patting his back.

* * *

During our lunch period, I had to eat alone, since Armin and Mikasa were in seperate lunch blocks, and Bert and Reiner were with their friends. I just sat there, poking at my food, bored at it and disgusted at the taste and look of it.

"Hey, uh, are you gonna eat that potato?" I heard from beside me.

"Huh?" I said, straightening up and looking, to see the girl that everyone was talking about, the so called "Potato Girl".

"You don't seem to be wanting it, so...why let it go to waste?" She asked me. I thought about it for a second, then pushed the plate in front of her, which caused her face to light up really fast. "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said, immediately diving into the food.

"Uh...welcome?" I said to her. She quickly devoured it in a matter of minutes, then leaned back in her chair.

"Ahh..." She said, rubbing her stomach. She noticed me looking at her funny, then decided to explain. "I love eating, but the School Lunches have so little portions, I can't get full."

"Oh. Okay then." I said, slightly not weirded out.

"I'm Sasha by the way, Sasha Braus." She said, holding out her hand. I slowly reached for it and shook gently.

"Eren, Eren Jaeger." I said to her.

* * *

"Okay, so I was just sitting in the middle of lunch, and all of a sudden, Potato Girl asks if she can have my food. Then she claims it's because she's still hungry. Can you believe that?" I asked Mikasa on the car ride home, causing her to giggle, and raise her hand to her mouth to cover it while she giggled, which I thought was insanely cute.

"She seriously liked that slop? I tasted it and decided that I wasn't gonna have it anymore." She said.

"Yeah, same." I said, as Bert moved to the side of the road for yet another passing cop with his lights on.

"Man, what is it today? It seems like they're all going to the same place." Reiner said.

"That was the third car..." Mikasa said.

"You counted?" I asked her as we started moving again.

"Yeah. What better way to pass through a car ride home with?" She asked me.

"True." I said. The car ride continued on with more of the conversation between Potato Girl and I, until Bert jerked the car to a halt. "Bert, what the he..." I started to say, before seeing all the cops from before and an ambulance outside of Mikasa's house.

"Mom...Dad..." She said, pulling off her seatbelt and trying to dash out to them, me in quick pursuit.

"Mikasa! Wait!" I shouted to her, just as a cop saw and caught her.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" He said, trying to get her to stop.

"No! That's my Mom and Dad!" She said, trying to break free, and managing to flip the cop.

"Mikasa!" I said, grabbing her hand to try and stop her from going in, when she and I saw the body bags being carted out. I pulled her close to me to make her look away, but she already saw.

"Sorry young lady...they were attacked...they didn't make it..." The cop, whose badge said "Hannes" explained to her. "Judging by the way they ransacked it, they were looking for you." He said, but I could tell she was still in shock. I gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "Does she have any other family?" Hannes asked me.

"...I don't know...but she can stay with us until we find some, is that okay?" I asked him.

"Of course...here, I'll take her in so she can get some clothes." He said, helping her inside. After about ten minutes, she and Hannes came back out, him carrying her suitcase, as Bert and Reiner helped him put it in the trunk. I sat with Mikasa back into the backseat, holding her close to me.

"It'll be okay, Mikasa...you can live with us, okay?" I said to her.

"Okay..." She said, burying her face into my chest. The ride back home was completely silent, none of us wanting to talk. Once we got home, Grisha saw we had Mikasa with us.

"Eren, what is she-" He started to say before Reiner grabbed his arm, then shook his head. Grisha got the message and stopped his question before he finished it, and let me in to show Mikasa to my room. I set up the bed so that she could sleep there, while I volunteered for the floor. After letting her have the room so she could change, I walked in, grabbed some clothes, and changed in the bathroom. When I got back to my room, she was still standing in her black nightgown, looking at my bed.

"Here..." I said, helping her get into the bed. Once she got in, I got onto the spot on the floor and tucked myself in.

"Eren..." She said, holding her hand out to me. I slowly took it, and we both fell asleep like this.


End file.
